


Killing Light by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Another brief fic set during L's time at school. L's observation about Raito's name means a different thing entirely to them both.





	Killing Light by Rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Killing Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32071) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



**Title** : Killing Light  
 **Author** : Rabbitprint  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Death Note  
 **Character** : Yagami Light  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings  
 **Summary** : Another brief fic set during L's time at school. L's observation about Raito's name means a different thing entirely to them both.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32071)  
**Length** 0:09:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Killing%20Light%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
